


Connor the Android Equivalent of a Human Mess

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Connor - Freeform, Connor turns into a little kid and it’s cute, Gen, Parent Hank, little connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a terrifying encounter between life and death, another issue presents itself in the form of Elijah Kamski.





	Connor the Android Equivalent of a Human Mess

“Stop panicking—“

“I’m not panicking!”

“(Y/n) you’re heart rate has increased dramatically—“

“I’M NOT PANICKING!!” Connor grasped your wrist tightly, warm eyes meeting the human’s own. There were tears, real tears, tears that were cascading down your face as the android wiped them away.

“Calm down, I trust you.” Your head shook feverishly.

“I AM PERFECTLY CALM!!!”

“Good.” Connor said, warily pulling at the bag beside the both of you, partially drenched in thirium and blood. The zipper had been forced open and the contents had easily spilt out, revealing a rather thin hard drive and three different cables, each ending with odd shapes. “It’s going to be ok.”

“How can you say that?!” You frantically stared, squeezing the android’s hand tightly, “You’re trusting ME!!!” Hands fumbled for the hard drive as Connor turned his head stiffly. An audible creak could be heard from the damaged servos and actuators in his neck.

“It’ll be easy, you know what to do.”

“I can’t do this, I really can’t.” You wanted to scream some more but found everything too surreal to handle.

“You need to — there’s no one else here, we’re running out of time!” The urgency spiked at the end of Connor’s sentence, voice breaking into flat tones as he pressed a finger to the nape of his neck.

The port panel materialised from the synthetic skin, revealing the female counterparts to the cables that lay strewn around you. You sniffled as you shook your head, picking up the largest, HDMI cable.

“(Y/n), you need to do this, now.” Connor’s voice began to fade as his LED flashed a dangerous red.

Your hands were wiped quickly, the thirium and blood that stained skin being smeared across you jeans as you scrambled for the cables. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.” You chanted, blinking away the unshed tears. “Connor— are you sure this will work?!” You yelled, rotating the third cord so that the strange male cable port lined up with the matching female.

“Yes, I’m certain, relax, I’ll see you soon, I’ve sent instructions to your phone it’s going—“ but he barely let out an audible gasp before his eyelids flickered crazily, body shuddering as if struck with a taser as the small hard drive that you cradled gently burst to life.

“CONNOR!” You screamed, squinting eyes as the blue lights on the hard drive flashed. You gently touched the androids ridged form, caressing his face as his LED spazzed into reds and yellows, not once neutralising to blue. The hard drive remained in you lap, blinking and beeping loudly as the android fell limp, the LED on the right of his temple dying out, along with his being entirely.

It was silent after that, the heavy pants that you emitted were the only thing heard as you hugged the lifeless body below. The bullet holes that decorated his chest could be felt as you hugged him tightly, revealing his innards to you. You pulled away shortly after and scrambled to stand up, a hand tugging at your locks as you stared silently at Connor.

“Transfers successful. Welcome Connor Android RK800.”

The small lights on the side of the hard drive flickered red and yellow before returning to blue, capturing your worried interest. You knelt down, picking up the small box and hugging it to your chest, biting your lip as you eyed the cords that still remained attached to your friend.

“(Y/n).” The voice that of Connor’s bringing an overwhelming amount of relief to you as you gasped. “It’s ok, transfer was a success, but I don’t have long before I’m sent back to Cyberlife.”

You frowned as you crossed your legs, wiping away old tears on your cheeks. “Fucking hell Connor! I thought you died!”

Connor’s voice chuckled. “I’m fine, Cyberlife will place me in a new body, all my programming, personality, everything is here.” A sigh of relief escaped your lips. “I don’t have long before I’m pulled through the servers – tell Hank and Gavin what happened, report to the DPD, I’ve already filed out the Origami Killer’s death, you just need to head back.”

You tugged at your torn shirt, glancing at Connor’s body. “W-What do I do with… your carcass?” You hesitated, cringing at the odd sentence.

“The clean up crew will deal with it, I’ll be back at the precinct within an hour, if there are any complications, Cyberlife has your number.” You wanted to ask what sort of complications could possibly occur, but before you could, the hard drive’s automated voice piped up and notifies you that Connor would be sent through the networks.

And then you were left alone, slowly standing up on shaky legs as you detached the body from the cords, wrapping them around the portable device and keeping it safely in your possession.

“Fucking hell.” You sighed, shaking your head as you turned to leave, unable to turn and see the mess behind.

You limped around the corner and into the open street, barely aware that onlookers were throwing concerned looks in your direction. You couldn’t blame them, you was a mess. Hair matted and clothes torn, covered in a murderer and you best friend’s blood – it wasn’t the normal for Detroit. You hissed at the bruise in your thigh, cringing as the heel of your foot bent so you could take a step forward. It wasn’t far, the bus stop was down another block.

You fished your badge out of your pocket and held it up so that people knew you were ok, even if it certainly didn’t look it. The hard drive, despite being useless at this point, tucked under your chin as you moved.

The glory of plopping yourself down on the bus stop seat was one of the most rewarding instances in your career, your cop car currently residing in an underground parking lot, burnt to a crisp and barely holding together. You shook your head and traced a finger along the clean edges of the device, watching as rain slowly began to fall.

It wasn’t expected for your phone to have survived a car chase, car fire, open fire and explosion of bodily fluids, but when you felt the soft hum of the device in your back pocket, you found that the device was certainly durable.

The number on screen was unknown, but the beginning digits implied it was corporal, and so you placed it against your ear and accepted the call. “Detective (y/n) (l/n) speaking.” Your voice croaked our, worn from shouting and stressed panic.

“Hello Detective, I normally don’t associate with those of the social division however, Connor has specific requirements that can only be found in my qualifications.”

The voice was rather sleek and collected, somewhat unfazed if you dared to think so far. You frowned as you opened your mouth, about to ask who exactly the mysterious person was but it appeared that the man had already known you’d ask that next.

“I’m Elijah—“

“Elijah Kamski.” You finished, biting your lip in anticipation, “Thank you sir for calling — is there an issue with Connor’s transfer?”

A heavy weight settles in your gut, and before even knowing, you knew what the answer would be. “Yes, there is a minor complication. You see, at Cyberlife, we prioritise—“

“Cut to the fucking chase Kamski — is my best friend ok or am I gonna have to salvage parts from the cemetery of androids at the abandoned recycling plant?” You cringed internally at your accusation, daring not to think more about the poor deactivated androids.

“No, Connor will be alright.” The man hesitated, “However we have reached an inconclusive problem; you see, we do not have any spare RK800 androids for him at this moment, and we certainly do not have enough spare parts currently.”

“Why not?” You frowned.

“As I was previously saying before I was interrupted—“ Kamski sounded rather unamused by this, and continued to lecture you for your panicked antics, “In partnership with Markus after the revolution, we’ve begun prioritising spare parts for androids of past models, and all android production is now facilitated by androids and myself. Therefore, we will be needing to import more base materials, but in the mean time, I can personally create a… smaller model for Connor which would act just the same.”

“Just the same.” You repeated, dubious of the inventors remark. Your gut twisted in an odd sensation as you sighed audibly, head peering out as you looked for any oncoming buses.

“To put simply, I shall be putting Connor in a smaller body, nothing else will change, he will remain the same. For instance, we are transferring a computer’s storage to a USB flash drive.”

You hesitated to ask more, “Alright… and when will he arrive at the DPD?” Kamski clicked his tongue in response.

“We can send him in an officiated Cyberlife car in three hours, but I do warn you, he will appear slightly different.”

The sound of this warning didn’t rest well. “Different how?” You cautiously asked, a hand signalling for an approaching bus.

“Well, lets just say that our dear friend Connor will be experiencing life through the eyes of a child.”

You spluttered as you climbed the stares of the vehicle, badge flashing for the the concerned bus driver as you stumbled inside. “Child?! Kamski— when you said little model I thought you meant just a shorter Connor, what the fuck?!”

“I assure you that it would be easier to do that than what I’m currently doing.” The man said, “But from an economic stand point, I’ve found that tiny grown adults can be found to be… rather concerning. Especially in this day and age with medical advances.”

You stared outside the bus window, knee bouncing nervously, “He has a fucking boyfriend— who is a grown ass man, it’s gonna look fucking wrong.”

“Then I suggest you warn Mr Reed about this in advanced.”

You stumbled over your words, “How the fuck— you know what, never mind.” You shook your head, glancing across the empty vehicle in anticipation. “When will we get the new body?”

“That may be harder to pinpoint. At most, 3 months, but we’ll try to get it done within 4 weeks.”

“Ok, and how do we do the transfer? Bring in Connor or?”

“As we can do this remotely and save you the trip, his body will deactivate, to which Cyberlife will message you five minutes prior, I do not suggest he be doing anything within that time as he will collapse instantly.”

It was then that you were completely stumped as to what you’d do. Shaking your head, you opened and closed your fist before readjusting yourself in your seat. “Alright Kamski. We’ll wait for Connor at the DPD.”

“I look forward to hearing back.” His voice called out, the call ending just as quickly as you had pulled the device away from your ear.

The bus driver gave you a questioning look through the rear view mirror, shrugging in response when you met gaze with him. You groaned as you slumped against the cool window, feeling the bus vibrate beneath your head.

In the distance, the DPD came into view as the bus pulled over at the side of the road and waited for you to patiently get off. With a thankful nod from you, you stepped off and breathed out a heavy sigh of relief, ducking undercover as the rain progressively grew heavier.

Oh boy were Hank and Gavin in for a treat.

~~~  
To say the least, a preteen Connor wandering around Hank’s house was something neither of the three of you had ever imagined. The android curiously attempting a friendship with Sumo who appeared to have recognised the android despite the slight appearance shift.

“This is the weirdest thing in the world.” Hank mumbled, “You don’t usually have your son instantly lose 20 years in appearance.”

“Weird for you? Old man, I’m dating him.” Gavin spat back in confusion. “How does that even fucking work?!”

“I had to save his ass.” You retaliated, arms folded. “He died in my fucking arms.”

“Well he’s back now.” Hank nodded, “And I suppose we just have to… deal with this predicament.”

“Fowler won’t let him work.” Gavin pointed out, “Ethically it’s child labour.”

“So we’ll take it in turns to babysit him.” You decided, “Hank gets to play daddy for his little baby, I’ll relive 2018 as the hot next door neighbour babysitter, and Gavin gets the luxury of practise for his future family… with his boyfriend?” The option wasn’t the best but it wasn’t the worst either, and so that’s what it had to come down too for the remainder of time that Connor was stuck as a kid.

“I am able to look after myself.” Connor had pointed out, already upset that he couldn’t continue work at the station. “You three shouldn’t have to worry about me.”

“Connor, it’s fine, I’m doing this because I love you— nope, sorry buddy, can’t say it it’s too weird.” Gavin sighed, chugging a beer that he’d found in Hank’s fridge. Hank and you had already returned to the station by then, leaving Gavin to keep watch for the first shift.

“Yes, I agree it’s rather strange.” The android admitted, looking downcast as he said this.

“Chill, when you’re back to your adult self, we can go back to— yeah no let’s change topic of conversation.” Gavin shook his head feverishly. “Whose idea was it to put you in this body anyway?”

“Kamski.” Connor admitted, “It’s custom designed for me until they are able to remake a new body.”

“Fuck, how’s this new experience?” Connor’s LED flickered yellow as he processed the question.

“Strange. I’m so used to looking down at you… and suddenly I’m looking up, I’m being carried, everything is so much larger… it’s as if I’m looking through a YK500’s memories… except they are my own.” The android turned his head inquisitively, “Is this what your childhood was like?”

Gavin laughed at that, sipping the beer again before setting it down on the coffee table before him. “Ah, not really, I kinda never realised when I was growing cause I’m always looking through my eyes… but I mean new experiences right?”

Connor nodded with a smile on his face as Sumo crawled into his lap and engulfed him in a hug, large body covering the android almost completely. “Yes.” Connor agreed, a hand running through the thick fur of the dog. “Definitely a new experience.”

~~~  
By the time Connor had been transferred back into his old body, a month and a half had passed by, leaving yourself, Hank and Gavin rather exhausted after the whole ordeal.

It was a Sunday when the transition happened, and admittedly you had missed the warning message until after Connor just collapsed in the middle of offering Gavin and Hank a beer.

The panic that ensued was thankfully short lived as you snatched at your phone to discover the conversion process had begun, and when the Cyberlife issued car pulled up and revealed the Connor everyone knew and loved, Gavin practically screeched and flung himself into the android’s arms.

Hank placed the small android body in the car as Connor observed it interestedly. It’s eyes were closed and it appeared to have been sleeping, as Hank strapped it into the seat and closed the door, watching as the autonomous vehicle pulled away.

Connor could feel a sense of sadness wash over the Lieutenant who denied such things after Connor pulled him into a hug. That quickly turned into a small group thing.

You playfully punched Connor’s shoulder as he chuckled, scratching the back of his head awkwardly before Sumo interrupted the reunion and jumped into Connor. Even the dog seemed thrilled to have Connor back to normal. “I truly am sorry about that whole ordeal.” That android attempted sheepishly, but the apology was brushed off with a wave of the hand.

“It’s just great to have you back Concon.” You grinned, as Hank offered you a drink in celebration.

“Agreed, I can’t wait to start work again.” The android replied as Gavin hugged him tightly.

“No more weird shit.” The detective said laughing, and order was finally restored.


End file.
